


Irresistible

by tarialdarion



Series: McDanno SmutBucks [16]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, alternative universe - musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: “You look hot in leather.” Steve’s hands grabbed at Danny’s ass as if to emphasize his point. “Wanna blow you.” Steve’s voice was low and rough as he sank to his knees, eyes locked with Danny’s.“Jesus Christ.” Danny muttered, mesmerized by the sight of Steve on his knees, nuzzling into the warm leather encasing Danny’s quickly hardening cock. “You are going to be the death of me, McGarrett.”





	Irresistible

Danny looked up from where he was washing his hands just in time to see Steve march into the bar’s bathroom, lust blatantly written on his face. “Steve, don’t –“

His statement was cut off by Steve whirling him around and crowding him against the sink, kissing him fiercely, claiming his mouth and causing Danny to groan under his breath. “What were you going to say?” Steve said, pulling back so he could speak, his lips just barely brushing Danny’s.

Danny pushed at him, breathless from the sudden kiss. “You are an absolute moron,” he hissed, poking at Steve’s chest. “We have to be out there to play in five minutes and you want to start something  _now_?” Steve grinned unapologetically.

“You look hot in leather.” Steve’s hands grabbed at Danny’s ass as if to emphasize his point. “Wanna blow you.” Steve’s voice was low and rough as he sank to his knees, eyes locked with Danny’s.

“Jesus Christ.” Danny muttered, mesmerized by the sight of Steve on his knees, nuzzling into the warm leather encasing Danny’s quickly hardening cock. “You are going to be the death of me, McGarrett.”

Steve’s grin only widened at Danny’s accusation. “You love it.” He slid his palms up Danny’s thighs, the heat of his hands scorching through Danny’s pants until they reached the waistband. He quickly undid them, pulling the pants and underwear down to midway on Danny’s thighs and letting his cock spring free. He licked his lips, expression eager and full of want. At the first careful lick, Danny forcibly suppressed a moan, grasping the sink behind him as his knees went weak.

Danny had found out very quickly after they had started sleeping together that Steve was a master at sucking cock. He didn’t just suck and lick; he devoured. Steve slowly teased Danny with small licks and caresses, savoring the flavor on his tongue, until Danny was shaking and pleading, practically vibrating out of his skin with need. He hoped that the sounds Steve was drawing from him were quieter than the thumping sound of the band playing in the next room but was practical enough to acknowledge that Steve would have him screaming before the night was over.

“Oh  _fuck_ , Steve,” Danny gasped, grasping at Steve’s short hair with one hand, tugging on it just hard enough to hear Steve moan around the cock in his mouth, eyes fluttering shut. His grip on Danny’s thighs tightened and he sucked Danny down, swallowing around him. Danny tilted his head back, his gaze briefly resting on the door to the bathroom.

“Steven.” He was proud that his voice only shook slightly as Steve sucked hard on the fat head of Danny’s cock. “The door is unlocked.”

Steve made an acquiescing noise and Danny tugged on his hair again. “The door is  _unlocked_. Someone could walk in and –“ He stopped, staring down at Steve as he lapped enthusiastically at Danny’s cock. Steve ignored his questioning stare, focused on how many different sounds he could draw from Danny’s lips in the next three minutes and thirty seconds.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Danny breathed, understanding coming like a flash of light, “you wouldn’t mind it at all if someone came in and saw you on your knees in front of me?” Steve squirmed, spreading his legs even farther apart on the floor, displaying the attractive bulge in his jeans. “You want them to see Steve McGarrett: Untouchable Bass Player being such a cockslut for me.” Steve made a sound low in his throat and began to bob his head up and down, bringing Danny to the edge quickly.

“Oh babe,” Danny panted, his muscles trembling under the onslaught of sensations that Steve’s tongue, lips, and fingers were drawing from him, “you’re so good, I’m so close,  _fuck_  fuck,  _Steve_!” He gripped Steve’s hair tightly, pulling him down onto his cock, spilling into his mouth and shouting his release. Steve swallowed obediently, coughing as he pulled back and let Danny’s spent cock fall from his lips.

Danny would have slid to the floor, but Steve stood gracefully and held him up, kissing him again, letting Danny taste himself on Steve’s tongue. Danny shuddered and moaned, reaching down to rub at the obvious bulge in Steve’s pants.

“Nuh uh,” Steve pulled back, holding Danny at arm’s length, “we have to go play; they’re almost ready for us.”

Danny gaped at him “You started it!”

“And I’ll finish it. Later. In your ass,” he added with a wink, sauntering out of the bathroom.

Danny stood there for a second in shock, pants still bunched around his thighs, before he shook himself, dragging up his pants and underwear and setting himself to rights. “I hate him,” he muttered, checking his appearance in the mirror, hoping he didn’t look totally debauched, “I hate him and he is never getting near this ass again.”

“You love it!” He heard Steve yell through the door. Danny chuckled and shook his head, following his bandmate out and already planning his revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
